


Keeping an Eye on Him

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Much has his own reasons for keeping an eye on Guy





	Keeping an Eye on Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Generosity Challenge

"I know Robin’s said we should welcome Gisborne now he’s joined us,” Allan said, “but I don’t see why you need to spend so much time with him, Much.”

“I just think it’s better to keep an eye on him,” Much replied.

“Fair enough,” Allan said. “Rather you than me.”

Much shrugged and continued what he was doing for a short while, before calling Gisborne to help him pick fruit from the hedgerows.

Much led the way to some bushes he’d noticed the day before, heavily laden with autumn fruit. Behind the bushes was a small secluded grassy area, and Much headed straight for it. Gisborne followed him and the two smiled at each other.

It had come as a surprise to Much to find Gisborne liked men in the same way he did. Much had known a few men over the years, but their sexual encounters had been brief and quick, and Much had always felt his partners only saw him as a stopgap until they found someone better. But it was different with Guy, who was generous with his time and with the attention he paid to Much. At first he had wondered whether Guy was genuine, but gradually he came to realise that it was true.

And it was this generosity when meant Much was very happy to keep an eye on Guy, all of him.

 


End file.
